


Four Kisses

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs in a Car, Coitus Interruptus, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One Shot, Partners Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Russian Roulette Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Surprise Kissing, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Four kisses between Hank and Connor. Three to check Hank's blood alcohol level, and one just for fun.





	Four Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I blame BD and the damn breathalyzer comments for this fic. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that. I wanted to write something fun, sweet, and sexy to cleanse some bad feelings, and I hope this hits the spot.
> 
> As per the usual in my fics, Connor has a vagina with the equivalent of a t-dick, it's referred to as his pussy/hole and dick.

A strong hand seized Hank by the arm and hauled him into a nearby alley as they left Jimmy's Bar. Connor pinned Hank against a wall behind a dumpster and kissed him full on the lips, a clumsy, open mouthed wreck of a kiss that involved the clashing of teeth and some awkward tongue placement. Hank was too shocked to respond, but once his faculties returned, he grabbed Connor and pushed him backwards. A human might have stumbled and fallen into a puddle, but Connor only stared at him, brown eyes almost pleading for forgiveness. But of course they weren't. Connor wasn't human. All the android could do was imitate a human emotional response, so those doe eyes were nothing more than a design feature created to manipulate him.

Hank looked at Connor, stunned as he touched his lips like an electrical current had ran through them. The rain came down in sheets, a steady torrent of raindrops hitting the sidewalk and creating tiny rivers as it flooded into the city sewer system. Sirens wailed in the distance, probably on route to the homicide Connor had mentioned.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Hank asked, splitting the silence between them.

"Testing your blood alcohol level," Connor explained in a matter-of-fact voice, as if it should have been obvious to Hank that this fucking android was going to drag him into an alley and kiss him senseless. Were all androids this fucking inappropriate, or was it just this one?

Hank looked away from those come-hither eyes, hating the way they affected him. "Well? What's your conclusion?"

"Your blood alcohol limit is within safe driving limits. You may proceed to the car, Lieutenant."

"Jesus Christ." When he'd found out who'd sent this fucking kissogram disguised as an android detective to his only sanctuary in town, there was going to be hell to pay. Naturally, they'd all deny it, but it seemed like Gavin Reed's style. Anything to humiliate Hank. This was a step too far and the detective was going to knock it off unless he wanted to wind up on desk duty.

***

Hank emerged from the bathroom to see Connor waiting for him with a soft smile on his face, and he realized he was smiling, too. "Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long," he said, and headed for the door.

He should have expected Connor's hand on his arm, but the android twirled him around and pinned him to the front door before he even had time to react. Connor cupped Hank's face between his hands and kissed him, more tender this time, his tongue dipping into Hank's mouth to obtain a sample of his saliva. Hank hated that his drunken body reacted in kind, the inhibitions that might have kept his boner at bay stifled by the whiskey as he grew to half-mast in his pants. Connor pulled away and he wanted to grab him instead, pin him to the door and see how he liked it.

"Your blood alcohol level is above the legal limit, Lieutenant. I cannot allow you to drive."

"Do you even know how to drive?" Hank asked.

"No, but I can download the relevant patches." Connor's eyes fluttered and his LED flickered yellow. "There. Now I can drive your automobile."

"Whatever," Hank growled. He slapped the keys into Connor's hand, trying to forget the way his lips tingled from Connor's touch, or the way his body had yearned to press against the android and find out just what was under those jeans.

Fucking androids.

***

The cold November air turned Hank's breath to steam, but he saw it coming this time when Connor reached for his arm. He grabbed Connor in a restraining hold and pressed back him against the car, seizing his lips and grinding his body into the android. Connor opened his mouth to allow Hank access and he tried not to think about how that mouth had been licking blue blood just a few hours earlier. Connor had to have some kind of cleaning mechanic, or samples would become contaminated, wouldn't they?

Why the fuck was he thinking about any of that when Connor was moaning into his kiss, grinding his crotch into Hank's fully erect cock?

Hank pulled away like he'd been burned, backing up to put as much distance between him and Connor as possible. He'd only meant to show Connor that he wasn't just going to stand for the android forcibly kissing him in public. The guys at the station might not have sent Connor, but he sure acted damn flirty at times and Hank was sick to death of being teased at every turn by a goddamn machine.

He'd not expected Connor to actually come installed with sexual functions, though, and that was the cause for this latest recoil. Connor as a sexual being changed everything. It was one thing to kiss a robot that imitated kissing as some kind of funny feature built in by its creators, and quite another to discover it could actually fuck if he wanted it to. 

He could have sex with Connor, and that scared the shit out of him. He'd just seen two deviants at the Eden Club detail abuse at the hands of humans, and here he was, kissing his android like he was a sexbot he was going to fuck to let off some steam. Right after he'd put a gun to Connor's head, too, to test a theory that was starting to suggest Connor might be alive, or at least heading towards deviancy.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Connor." Hank wiped his lips with the snowy sleeve of his coat, aware of how cold he was. A yearning pit had opened in his stomach when he considered his actions tonight, and none of the answers granted him comfort.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lieutenant. Your blood alcohol level is still above the legal limit. I'm going to drive you home for your own safety." Connor guided Hank around to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and helping him into the seat. Hank leaned his head against the cold window, wondering what the hell he was doing getting attached to this android and what it might all mean, in the end.

What if Connor was alive? 

What then?

***

It was way too early in the morning and far too cold to be outside as Hank stood with his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't sure why Connor had contacted him after the revolution, but he wasn't going to ignore the android he seemed to spend every waking hour thinking about. Perhaps Connor was going to explain to Hank that he never wanted to see him again. It would be fair, considering the way Hank had treated him. Putting a gun to the boy's head, forcibly kissing him against the car—fuck, he'd screwed up badly, and he half-hoped the android called him out on it with a stinging slap across the face.

Right now, though, it was starting to look like Connor wasn't going to show at all. He lamented the selfishness that made him want to see Connor's face one more time. CyberLife really had built the perfect man for him, right down to the barest detail and he'd known it that first night when Connor had kissed him outside Jimmy's Bar with the rain beating down on them both.

He caught sight of Connor and turned to face him, hope and fear mingling in his gut and souring the breakfast he'd eaten an hour before. Connor was still wearing his android jacket, though his tie was gone, the top buttons of his shirt open to expose his collarbone. Hank couldn't help but smile at this boy's beauty, even though he knew this would probably be a goodbye. Connor was free now, and way out of his league. But at least he was alive, and safe, and that had to be enough.

Hank's heart leapt when Connor smiled back, and when Connor came closer, Hank found himself instinctively drawing Connor into a hug. His hands found the back of Connor's neck, stroking the exposed skin there.

Connor drew back. Hank was reluctant to let him go, knowing that the kicker was going to come any second. Connor would tell him his touch wasn't welcome and he'd never get to—

Connor reached up and cupped his face, and Hank leaned in, his body reading the cues before his conscious brain could catch up. Their lips met in mutual agreement as they tentatively brushed together. Hank opened his mouth, yielding to Connor and letting him set the pace. He grunted in surprise as Connor eagerly probed his mouth with his tongue and slid his hand down to fondle Hank's hardening dick through his jeans.

Hank pulled back from the kiss to breathe and let out a small gasp. "Connor…"

Connor looked shyly down at his shoes, looking like he was afraid Hank might reject him. "I should probably inform you that kissing is not a requirement of my breathalyzer analysis. Your breath would have sufficed."

Hank paused mid-motion, his hand outstretched between them in some kind of aborted gesture. "Wait… you didn't have to kiss me all those times?"

"I'm sorry, Hank. I didn't mean to deceive you. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I wasn't supposed to have preferences and desires. Kissing you didn't further the mission, and yet… I wanted to."

Hank let his hands fall to his sides. "It's a relief to hear that. After the park, I thought I'd pushed things too far. I didn't even consider that what those girls went through was possible with you. I think… maybe that's when it really clicked for me that you were deviant, and bein' deviant meant you were alive, with feelings and wishes of your own." Hank let out a long sigh. "I liked those kisses. All of 'em. I wanted more." He looked around, like someone might possibly be out here. "I still do."

"It's four-point-seven miles to your home," Connor said. "We could be there in roughly nine-point-four minutes."

"Too long." Hank grinned. "Car's right over there, you know. Nobody's around this time of mornin'."

"Are you suggesting I perform oral sex on you in the back of your automobile?"

"If that's somethin' you'd like to do, I sure as hell won't complain." Hank chuckled as Connor grabbed his arm, practically dragging him to the car. His dick was fully hard by the time Connor pressed him down into the back seat and unzipped his fly. The hungry look in his eyes set Hank on fire and it was all he could do not to cum instantly as Connor took his full length in one fell swoop, lowering his mouth onto it until Hank penetrated his throat.

"Easy, boy," Hank soothed, stroking Connor's hair. It was silken to the touch, soft and perfect like the rest of him. The visual of Connor's mouth stuffed with his cock was almost too much and he closed his eyes for a second, relieved when Connor started to move. He snapped his eyes open to see Connor bobbing like a champ, taking his cock to the root each time. He was a little jealous of Connor's seeming lack of gag reflex—he'd never been very good at sucking cock, and he hoped he wouldn't disappoint Connor.

Fuck, he didn't even know what Connor was packing down there, but he couldn't give it much thought when Connor was sucking the soul out of his body. Hank was crying out, his fingers curled in Connor's hair, no longer caring if anyone was in the area who might hear. God, what kind of headline would that make? "Two DPD officers found engaged in public sex act." If Connor even wanted to be part of the DPD any more. Everything was changing.

But this change was good. Better than good. Incredible.

"Connor, I'm—" Hank didn't even finish his warning before he was coming in Connor's mouth, spilling his seed down the android's throat while he made noises akin to a dying animal. Connor sucked him dry until he had to ease the android off, his overstimulated dick protesting at the continued contact. Connor wiped his mouth, those wide eyes looking for validation and Hank realized he hadn't given any besides his moans.

"That was incredible, Connor. You're a fuckin' natural. Christ, I can't believe you took it all like that." Hank grinned. "How about you, hm? What'cha got goin' on down here, huh?" He fumbled with Connor's belt while he lavished kisses on Connor's exposed neck, pressing him into the seat. He unzipped Connor's pants to find he wasn't wearing any underwear at all, and a pretty pussy with a tiny dick awaited him, slick and wanting when he pressed his finger into Connor's wet folds.

Connor arched his back as Hank rubbed his dick with his thumb, brushing over it and rubbing gently as he probed Connor's hole.

"Hank!" Connor gasped. Hank withdrew his fingers as Connor tensed, not wanting him to cum just yet. Not until he could get his mouth on Connor. He pulled Connor's jeans down and off, tossing them into the footwell. He spread Connor's legs wide, positioning himself between them. His own spent dick twitched, thinking about fucking Connor, but that would have to wait until later. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and that kind of stamina was out of the question. Besides, Connor deserved more than a quick fuck in the back of a car. Hank was going to treat him right, slide his cock inside Connor slowly and make slow and gentle love to this beautiful boy who deserved the world. He was going to savor every moment he had with Connor.

Hank covered Connor's body with his own as a car pulled up across the street. He lay low in the back seat, hoping nobody would come over to inspect the car that had left recent tire tracks in the snow at a closed food truck. Luckily, the engine roared and drove away after a few minutes, and Hank burst into nervous laughter.

"I think we should go back to my place before we finish what we started," Hank said, pulling Connor close and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming so loudly the entire neighborhood will hear." He buried his head in Connor's shoulder. "I want you for more than that, you know."

"I know." Connor carded his fingers through Hank's hair. "Let's go home, Hank."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or follow me on twitter @landale!


End file.
